Once Upon a F
by RockingLarry
Summary: So pretty much this is Once Upon a Time if instead of having dialogue and plot everyone just had sex. WARNING: This does include Emma/Henry, Emma/Regina Emma/Mary Margaret and a few others. Not for kids, this is a nasty story. If this story is not for you, just go right on by. Nasty reviews are no fun.


Okay guys, If you opened this without considering the warning and are thinking to yourself, "Maybe it won't be that perverted..." YOU ARE DEAD WRONG. This is probably the most messed up Once story ever. If that's for you, great. If you're under 18, stop reading. This story is pretty messed up when you step back and think about it, so just don't. I apologize in advance if you get offended, I will not be surprised. To be fair, I don't know what I was thinking putting this on the internet.

* * *

Henry closed his book after reading a few too many pages. He had fallen too deep into the story. He had to remember that he was on a mission. He had started his journey from Storybrooke, Maine feeling confident he would be successful, but the closer he got to Boston the more butterflies congregated in his stomach. He had to find her. The buss passed Kingston Street and the woman across the aisle from him leaned in his direction. "That a good book?" She said, curious of the 10-year-old boy traveling alone and lugging around a large brown book. Henry cautiously turned to her, "This? It's more than just a book." "Oh," the woman said and a smile came to her face, "What's it called?" Henry gave her a mischievous grin.

**Once Upon a Fuck**

**Based on the television show ****_Once Upon a Time_**** created by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz**

Emma closed her front door and took off her shoes. Her dress came off soon after. Her lack of under-clothes made the process that much simpler as she made her way to her kitchen counter, striping herself. The skill came easy as for the past few years she had made a living dancing at the local strip club. The money was good, she had the body for it, and she felt most comfortable when she had as little clothes on as possible so she thought it was a good fit. Unfortunately she had been late to work one too many times and was just fired earlier that day, her 28th birthday no less. After such a depressing experience all she wanted to do was sit back in her birthday suit and blow out the single candle on the cupcake she bought for herself. "Another banner year," she said as she blew out her candle making a wish that would come true sooner then she ever would have expected.

The doorbell rang as soon as she blew out the candle. Taken by surprise she curiously walked to her door and opened it. She was surprised to find a 10-year-old at her door, "Um, can I help you?" "Are you Emma Swan?" the kid said, strangely not embarrassed about a completely naked woman answering the door. "Yah, who are you," Emma said, making no attempt to cover up. "My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry said as he walked in. "Hey kid! Kid! I don't have a son." Emma said as she followed Henry around he own apartment, "Where are your parents?" Henry stopped and turned, "Ten years ago, did you give a baby for adoption?" Emma stopped in her tracks. "That was me," Henry stated.

Emma's first instinct was to dash into the bathroom and think things over but for some reason she decided to stay and talk more with her "son." "Let's sit on the couch" she said as she started to move to the cushy comfort of her love seat. Henry started over there taking his backpack and jacket off on the way leaving him in just a t-shirt and jeans. When he sat down Emma noticed the boner he had under his jeans. For a 10-year-old he had a good sized cock and Emma couldn't help getting a little wet. Henry saw this and smiled, his plan was going great. He saw his chance and he took it jumping on top of her and giving her a firm kiss. Underneath Henry, Emma protested but soon found that for some reason she didn't want to resist. It wasn't long until she started kissing him back and exploring his small mouth with her tongue. She had lost control and she gave in to her animal desires. She ripped his shirt off giggling in pleasure as he grabbed and fondled her tits while they frenched. Henry's grin took a more devious persona as her slid down toward her pussy. She was incredibly wet down there already and as soon as Henry's tongue touched her clit she squirted in to his face. "Well that was easy," he said as he stood up and took his jeans off, "My turn." Emma, still filled with ecstasy took his cock into her hand and began to lick the tip. "Mmmm, if I had known your cock would taste this good I would have kept you around," she said as she slid it all into her mouth. As she blew him, Henry played with her soft blonde hair and Emma played with her own pussy. It wasn't long until he came into her mouth. Emma smiled and swallowed it all as she came from swallowing his semen. Emma had never felt this way before. The wrongness of fucking with her son made her cum harder than ever. She wanted to feel like this forever. "Wow, Henry, that was fucking awesome!" "Did you like being my little slut, mommy?" "Fuck yea!" Emma said as she kissed him again. "You know we should probably get going," Henry said. "Going where?" Emma asked, confused. "I want you to come home with me." Henry stated as he got up and started to put his jeans back on "Where's home?" Emma said getting into a sitting position. "Storybrooke, Maine," Henry said, "Grab your things and let's go."

A few minutes later the two of them climbed into Emma's yellow bug. "Shouldn't you wear a little more than just your red leather jacket and boots?" Henry asked. "Why? You complaining?" Emma said playing with her tits as she said it. "Definitely not," Henry said smacking her ass. As they drove Henry took out his book. "What's that?" Emma asked. "I'm not sure you're ready,"

Hours later, they arrived at Storybrooke, Maine. "Okay kid, how about an address?" "Just keep driving," Henry said, concentrating on pumping fingers in and out of Emma's pussy. "Look, it's been a long night and it's almost…" Emma took a mental step back, "8:15?" "That clock hasn't moved in my whole life," Henry grinned. A few blocks later Emma saw a poster on the side of the road, "You're the Mayor's kid?" "Um, maybe?" Henry said innocently.

Emma and Henry opened the front gate to the mayor's house. Just as Emma closed the gate, the door opened and an attractive woman in revealing lingerie ran out. "Henry!" she said as she ran up and kissed him, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She looked up at Emma, "Thank you for bringing him home. Please come in from the cold." Sheriff Graham decided to stick around, seeing as there were two mostly naked woman about to go inside a house and get drunk.

In the house Emma took off her jacket and sat down with the Mayor while Graham and Henry went upstairs. "My name is Regina Mills, I run this town. Thanks again for what you did." "No problem, I'm Emma Swan, Henry's birthmother." Regina scooted closer to Emma, "Nice to meet you Emma, I really must find a way to make it up to you." Emma grinned and pointed at Regina's lingerie, "You can start by getting rid of those." Regina chuckled, "I thought you might say something like that" Regina undressed herself until she stood nude in front of Emma fondling her own tits, "Want to play with them?" "Do you really have to ask?" Emma said as she grabbed Regina and threw her against the wall. "Wow Emma, you're really strong." "Shut up and fuck." Emma grabbed a tit in one hand and sucked hard on the other one. She licked and squeezed until Regina was moaning so loud that Graham heard them from upstairs. He came down to check on them and found Regina writhing in pleasure as Emma had moved down to stuff her face with pussy. Graham was mesmerized. He took out his phone and pressed record, thinking this was the best thing he would ever see. He was wrong. Over the next few weeks, he would find that Storybrooke would become a fucking sex-haven.

After the fucking Emma realized that she wanted very much to move to this town as it was the type of place where all the women were sluts and all the men were perverts. She would fit right in. She said her goodbyes to Henry and Regina and started her trip down to Boston to get her stuff. Regina asked her to keep their fucking to herself as the mayor of the town couldn't be viewed as a slut-bag who would fuck any young thing that came through her door. Henry had the idea of taking it a step further and pretending to hate each other over who would keep Henry. They kissed and the deal was struck. They would pretend to be enemies for the public but they would fuck whenever they saw the chance. Emma was so caught up in her thoughts about how to keep their little secret that she didn't see the wolf in the road until it was too late.

Emma woke up in a cold cell in the sheriff's station. Her jacket had peen folded and put on a table just outside her cell. Emma's nipples were quite stiff from the cold so she played with them until Graham walked in. "Sheriff, seriously?" Emma whined. "Regina's drinks? A little stonger then we thought," Graham retorted. "I wasn't drunk," Emma complained, "There was a wolf in the road." "A wolf?" Graham asked sarcastically, "Right." "Listen Sheriff, I don't really belong in this cell, is there anything I can do to maybe get me out?" Emma twirled her hair and bit her lip as she talked and Graham received the message loud and clear, "I suppose there are ways of shortening your stay." Graham unlocked the cell and walked in. "What do want me to do sheriff?" Emma asked with big innocent blue eyes. "Let's start with this," he said as he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock. Emma giggled and began to lick and swallow. Graham liked what he felt, "Yah, that's right, put it all the way down your throat you bitch!" "Ooh, I've never been a cop's bitch before," Emma said while deep throating, "Me likey." They move the party to the bed where Graham pounded into her with all he had. "Oh Sheriff! Yah cum inside of me!" Emma screamed as Graham let out his entire load into Emma's pussy. She stuck her hand down there and licked up all she could get her hands on. "Can you let me leave now?" Emma asked after grabbing her jacket. "Sure, where you headed with only a jacket and boots?" Emma grabbed her keys, "Henry's school, Regina says I just have to meet Henry's teacher, someone named Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Paige! This is the fourth test you've failed this week! I told you that if you studied even half the time you use to watch porn you would pass every test!" Mary Margaret's students tended to spend most of their day masturbating and fucking so they studied very little of the time. Mary Margaret however couldn't really judge them as she and the rest of the town were just as addicted to sex as the 6th-graders. "I'm fine with you masturbating in class and fucking during recess, but if you can't even answer what six times nine is we have a problem!" Paige sat at her seat and twirled her pigtails, "I'm sorry teacher, is there any way for me to get a better grade?" Mary Margaret sighed, "I suppose there is one thing you can do to make it up to me." Paige lit up, "Oh please tell me Miss. Blanchard! If my dad sees I got four flunks in one week he won't fuck me for three days! Please Miss Blanchard, I'll do anything!" Mary Margaret shrugged, in this town nothing was off limits, "Take off your dress." Paige obeyed instantly wasting no time in taking her dress of to reveal her nude body to her middle-school teacher. Aroused, Mary Margaret grabbed the girl and kneaded her hands through her breasts while sloppily kissing her. She then moved them to her desk and sat in her chair. She pulled up her skirt to show her shaven pussy to her student. "If you want an A, you're going to have work for it." Paige smiled and got underneath the desk to start blowing her. While Mary Margaret was getting eaten out, Emma walked into the classroom, "Are you Mary Margaret Blanchard, Henry's teacher?" Mary Margaret was a little surprised to see a beautiful nude woman walk into her classroom but in Storybrooke people had come to get used to sluts walking around in little to no clothes. Surprisingly rape in the town was quite low because any woman that got raped ended up enjoying it and not reporting it to the police. Anyway, Mary Margaret was incredibly close to cumming and was having a hard time concentrating on her current conversation, "Yahhh, uhhh who are you?" Emma was more than a little confused, "I'm Emma's birthmother and…what are you doing?" Mary Margaret gave Emma a cute smile, "Helping a student retake a test." Emma raised an eyebrow then understood why Mary Margaret was shifting in her seat so much, "Oh…you need any help?" she asked walking over to the teacher. "I wouldn't say no to those tits," Mary Margaret said while licking her lips. The threesome shifted around laying Mary Margaret on the desk. Paige sat onto Mary Margaret's face while her teacher ate her out. Emma moved down to Mary Margaret's pussy and began pumping her fingers in and out adding fingers until she was full-on fisting. Paige's inexperienced pussy came all over Mary Margaret's face in no time, "Alright Paige you get an A." Paige giggled in joy, "Oh Miss Blanchard! Thank you! My dad will fuck me so hard!" As she left without bothering to put her dress back on Mary Margaret spoke up, "Remember Paige, you still have a few more tests you need to retake!" Emma moved up to cut her off with a kiss and they fondled each other until the two of them knew everything about every corner of each other's bodies. "Emma, you're really good at this, you sexy bitch." "Thanks, I worked at a strip club for three years; do you know where Henry is?" "You might want to check his castle."

Emma found Henry on an abandoned playground on the beach. He was watching a porn video on his laptop when Emma walked up behind him, "Oh hey I love Alexis Texas! Her ass is so fucking sexy!" Henry turned to face her, "You want to jerk-off with me?" "Yah! My pussy's wet all the time, why do you I don't wear panties? They just get soaked as soon as they come on." Emma sat down and started rubbing her clit with one hard and grabbing a breast in the other. Henry already had his surprisingly big cock out and was stroking it quite fervently. For a 10-year-old he lasted quite long, Emma noticed. The kid was obviously not amateur, "So Henry, no way I was the only slut you've ever fucked." Henry gave Emma a slap on the ass, "He, yah I've fucked a few bitches around here. I've fucked almost every girl in my class and some other girls in my school. Also my teacher and my mom but probably every kid around here can say that." Emma couldn't believe she found this town. It was practically paradise. The two of them came as soon as Alexis screamed in climax and they licked up each other's cum before heading back to Emma's car.

Emma brought Henry back to Regina's house and after some fucking with Regina made her way to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. As she entered the building she could hear Granny yelling at Ruby in the upstairs, "You're out all night! And now you're going out again!" "I should have moved to Boston!" "I'm sorry that my heart-attack interfered with your plan to fuck your way down the eastern seaboard!" Ruby turned to her grandmother clothed in nothing but a pair of panties, "Granny, have you been outside lately? Every girl's a slut! I'm sixteen, I should be fucking anything that breathes!" "Excuse me?" Emma asked, sorry to interrupt the intense fight going on, "I'd like a room." "Really?" Granny asked, very surprised that someone wanted to rent a room from her with all the fighting going on in her inn. Emma actually was about to leave when she saw Ruby come downstairs in that pair of panties. It didn't take a person with 20/20 vision to see the big cock underneath the thin fabric. Emma's naked pussy just squirted a little cum on to the floor, she hadn't fucked a hermaphrodite in the longest time. "Now, what's the name?" Granny asked, pulling out her register. "Swan," Emma said, "Emma Swan." "Emma!" she heard behind her. A long haired man with a cain stood behind her seemingly appearing out of nowhere, "What a lovely name." "Thanks," Emma said, a bit confused about the situation. The man took a roll of money on the counter and made for the door, "You enjoy your stay…Emma." After he left Emma turned to Ruby, "Who's that?" "Mr. Gold, he owns this place," Ruby said checking outside the window to see if he had really left. "The inn?" Emma asked, getting a little more curious and a lot more wet. "No," Granny said, "The town." After a pause Granny put the conversation back on track, "So! How long will you be with us?" "I don't know actually, for now…a week." "Great," Granny said as she handed her a key, "Welcome to Storybrooke."

End of Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke

Epilogue:

Ruby showed Emma her room and stayed the night after fucking many, many times. Across town Mary Margaret found herself at the hospital doing volunteer work, but mostly fucking the cute doctors and nurses on their free time. For some reason she was drawn to the bed of a coma patient. A John Doe. She left him flowers and moved on, wondering to herself why she did it. In the mayor's house Henry took a break from fucking a fellow classmate to glance out the window. When he did the clock struck 8:16. Henry smiled. Things were changing in Storybrooke.

* * *

So I left it open-ended I could write another chapter but I think the story stands well on it's own. Most likely, this is the end of the story, but you never know. Granted parts don't make sense but I wanted to keep at least SOME semblance of the original show. Once again, this story is pretty messed up when you step back and think about it, so just don't. Thanks to the reviews and Review is it's convenient. Also to my X-Men fans, sorry I never did get around to finishing my story but perhaps in the future it will be done.


End file.
